Cant think of a title yet
by Limerick
Summary: Takes place in Trinity's discovery of The Matrix. its in her POV, and... more info later! Please check it out!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own The Matrix or it's characters, or the plot. I own THIS plot. This is my 1st attempt at a Matrix fic in Trinity's POV, so spare me. I'm not used to this. (Check out my other fics if you want.) Please R&R.  
  
A pale haired woman's face looms out of the darkness, her eyes tinted by orange sunglasses. "She looks like a ghost", I think to myself. She doesn't say anything, just motions for me to follow her down the dark alleyway that we're standing in. I wonder how much powder it took to get her skin and hair to glow like that.  
  
What is THE MATRIX?  
  
The question automatically enters my mind. Part of me wants to know- the part that led me here; the part that doesn't have second thoughts about anything- risks, life, death... that part is nurtured by thrill, curiosity, and (sadly), sheer ignorance of danger or whatever obstacles lay ahead of me.  
  
The other part actually has some sense; could care less about the whole thing; could care less about wasting my time with a woman I don't know when I could be at home hacking. Getting money. But "THE MATRIX", as hackers called it, had gnawed at my mind ever since I met Morpheus. (Online, that is). Curiosity had gotten the best of me though, so here I am...  
  
A black Lincoln Towncar pulls up and interrupts my pointless thoughts of rambling. The woman climbs in the front passenger seat while someone sitting in the back opens the door on my side. I am obviously expected to travest. After settling in the back seat, I reach out to close the door, but it isn't there. Oh. Suicide doors. Very nice. Feeling stupid and a little uncomfortable in the midst of the car's stiff silence, I reach to the left, a little behind me, and shut the door.  
  
Are the suicide doors an intentional foreshadowing of these future days? I wonder this, and the likeliness of my observation grows as I study the people in the car. The driver: a man with a black ponytail, PowderWoman in the passenger seat, and this guy beside the back left window with a bald head and a goatee. They all look grim- not sad, just overly serious.  
  
They look like they had just come from-or are going to- a funeral. I am very uncomfortable, but that is the least of my worries- I am to find out later. The car starts down the long dark road.... Right before my steady fall down this rabbit hole takes a turn for the worse and plummets down nonstop into a mind-bending, sane-smashing, morbid fall that will last a lifetime. Now there is no way to go back. If only "suicide" doors were possible now.....  
  
Well that's chapter 1 of my first Matrix fic. Please give your take on it. Good, or trash? Constructive criticism accepted too, but please no flames. 


	2. Bugged

Hello, well, I haven't seemed to have gotten many reviews on this stupid fic, but I feel like updating anyway. Matrix or it's characters or the portion of it's plot that I'm using doesn't belong to me. Hope you like. (Those of you who are reading it, anyway.)  
  
(((( Chapter 2 ))))  
  
I'm lost in my thoughts again, staring out the window- at the rain, anticipating what will happen next when Powderwoman in the front passanger seat suddenly turns around, gun in hand. "Turn your head to the left", she says, calm but firm. I look at her quizically. "Why?" My own stupidity and stubborness ignores the gun and asks the ignorant question.  
  
"Just do it. Unless you want to spend the rest of your days behind bars as a has-been."  
  
I know what she means by that. I' m known around the web as THE Trinity, Superhacker who cracked the IRSD base and performed other numerous near-impossible tasks. If word got around that I had been captured, the shadowed society of hackers would go down the drain. The population is fading as it is. Without me as a rolemodel, Most of the hackers out there would just give up. Without the great Trinity, their life-inspiration, there would be no more reason for younger hackers that look up to me to go on.  
  
I'm so cocky.  
  
Then, my more sensible mind kicks in, and I do as instructed, in fear of what they would do to me next. I'm facing the creepy-ish bald guy next to me and see him take out what looks like some cheap wannabe cannon-weird- looking-gun thing with a slim jar sticking out the back. "What's that?" I ask with curious nervousness. "Just hold still," he says, "And close your eyes."  
  
I obey, biting my bottom lip a bit, cockiness gone, fear taking over. I don't like guns all of a sudden. I've used one a couple of times as a kid, hunting with my dad, (the little tomboy I was), but in a car with no way out just makes me terrified. But fortunately, my fear leads my to listen rather than to become frantic, panicking, upsetting the gun's holder.  
  
To my horror, the bald guy puts the huge gun to my right ear. What is he doing?! I'm lightheaded now, fighting to keep from not slumping in my seat. But I don't say anything. Then, spikes shoot out, millimeters away from puncturing my head. The skin remains unbroken, but it hurts terribly. An electricle current screams through my body, and I grit my teeth in pain, trying to stay conscious. Then, I feel it.  
  
Something is crawling around in my head. No. It can't be. The dream... was it real? Is THIS real? Not wanting to, I realize that the nasty bug from my dream, that squirming shrimp-looking thing was IN my head; the dream was real...  
  
Suddenly, a claw-like thing shoots out from the gun's tip, and it grabbs the bug, pulls it out of my ear. Out of the place the security guards had put it in the night before. That Smith guy. Even though I didn't feel the bug before, it felt like a big, fat wad of tissue or something that had been clogging up my head was pulled out, and I felt more clear-headed than ever. And frightened at the same time. The man and the gun let go of my head, and he quickly dumped the bug out of the window from the little jar. Then, I felt a throbbing headache coming on. I closed my eyes and grabbed the side of my head where that awful bug had been and moaned, trying to block out the pain. (What a wimp I am, I realize.)  
  
All the while I'm thinking about my dream-or so I thought. I had been caught, revealed as a hacker by three security guards- Agent Brown, Jones, and Smith. What ordinary names for such powerful men. As I had sat before them, helpless, while they surveyed my identity as Trinity, I kept wondering what they would do to me- kill me right on the spot, lock me up for life, and other unrealistic methods of punishment. Funny how for such a usually mellow, calm, person I tend to be, that in situations as tense as this can turn my brain into chaos. Maybe everyone is like that. I dunno. But the last thing I remember from "waking up" from that nightmare, (or was it a nightmare?) was the bug they inserted into my ear. And how real it felt. Maybe because it was. Or maybe I'm going crazy.  
  
All through my agony, no one else did anything, said anything. I just laid there in the seat, moaning and trying to figure everything out. Is this just another dream, or is all of it reality? Soon thereafter, I realized that this was only the beginning of the journey of self-discovery, and the fight for mankind. Confusion would become something natural to the human mind as I would delve deeper into the rabbit hole.  
  
Suicide is NOT an option, I would soon realize. 


End file.
